


Going Around

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [57]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Established Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on Dating prompt:Hawaii Five-0, any, Grace’s first dateIn which the year is 1970, the skirt is way too short, and Danny isn't sure he'll survive Grace dating.





	Going Around

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for Whatif_AU: Decade-Specific

“You’re not leaving the house wearing that,” Danny said, arms crossed.

Grace rolled her eyes, which Danny didn’t appreciate. He also didn’t appreciate how grown-up she looked with the blue eyeshadow and pink lipstick and white go-go boots and way-too-mini miniskirt. No-one should be looking at his daughter’s thighs.

“Danno, you need to get with the times. It’s a new decade. This is what women are wearing.”

“You’re not a woman, you’re my baby daughter. It’s a first date, not a honeymoon.”

“You’re a laugh riot,” Grace said.

Danny was ready to wrap her in a blanket and send her back to her room when there was a perfunctory knock on the door. Grace looked relieved. 

“Uncle Steve! Please tell Danno to stop being such a spaz.”

“Stop being a spaz,” Steve said obediently. He gave Grace a kiss on the cheek. “You look nice.”

“Thank you!” Grace stuck her tongue out at Danny.

“So what are you wearing on your date? Because no way you’re going out in a skirt that short.”

Grace scowled. “That’s so not cool.”

Danny was a mature adult person, but he was sorely tempted to stick his tongue out at his daughter. Steve always had his back.

“You don’t want this kid thinking you’re easy,” Steve said seriously. “You need to set the right tone.”

Grace threw her hands up. “Fine. Take a chill pill. I’ll go change.”

She stomped back up to her room, grumbling under her breath the whole way. The plastic beads hanging in her doorway _clicked_ and _clacked_. 

Danny sighed. “Teenage girls are nightmares, Steven.”

“She’s a good kid, Danny. Wouldn’t kill you to give her the benefit of the doubt. She knows how to handle herself.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.

When Grace returned, she was more appropriately clothed in a skirt that covered her knees and strappy sandals. And not a minute too soon, because Danny had barely given his approval for the wardrobe change when her date rang the doorbell.

Will was a good-looking kid despite the apple green leisure suit and burgeoning afro. 

“Mr. Williams, sir.” Will shook Danny’s hand, and then seemed unsure about Steve. He erred on the side of caution, shaking Steve’s hand and Danny’s again for good measure.

Will’s family lived in the neighborhood, but Danny didn’t know the Grovers very well. Clearly that was something that needed to change if their son was going to be dating his daughter.

“Home by ten,” Danny said.

“Danno. I’m sixteen. No-one my age has a curfew that early.”

“Ten-thirty, then.”

Danny gave her a kiss and pretended not to see Steve slip her a couple bucks in case she needed to get a cab home.

“Have fun!” Steve said. He closed and locked the front door. “So. What do you want to do for the next few hours?”

Danny pulled him in for a kiss. “I can think of a few things.”

Steve grinned. “Groovy.”

Grace wasn’t the only one having a date night.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** The title is a slang term from the 70s for dating. I couldn’t resist the urge to set this fic in 1970 just to put Grace in a miniskirt so Danny could complain. ::grins::


End file.
